


Birth of a Wish

by HuldraK



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, Family, Gen, Movie Night, Siblings, Twins, a good cry is good for the soul, brothers and sister, dante's pizza regret, disney classic reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraK/pseuds/HuldraK
Summary: A wholly self-indulgent project in which there exist a younger sister in the Sparda family.A series of wholly self-indulgent comfort fics where idiot brothers acts like idiots.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil & Dante & Original Female Character
Kudos: 16





	Birth of a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a really terrible week for me so far so I've pulled this little project out of a hat that began a long time ago when I fell in love with DMC3 and have been in DMC hell ever since. Never really had siblings myself until I was much older so this is all pure fantasy!

This week had been a total disaster. It was just one thing after another to no end. All she wanted to do was dig a hole and bury herself, never to return. There were just one problem, no, two problems that were her brothers. They would drag her arse back and call her an idiot, that much she was sure. Lucretia sighed, clutching the phone in her hand, still unsure whether she should call them or not. 

At the time, she was so sure about moving out and making a life of her own, complaining about how much trouble they were and how nice it would be to have some peace and quiet again. It was a lie really. She just didn’t want them to think of her as being dependent, being weak, unable to stand on her own feet. They were not happy about it, Vergil especially. The eldest brother had never shied away from making his grievances known and offered five thousand reasons why he thought it was a bad idea. Dante tended to let things slide, and most would think he did, she knew though when deep down he disagreed. He would be quieter, more abrupt, and his arms would cross a little tighter. 

Still, they were always there for her in their chaotic ways whatever she decided to do. All of this just felt so silly. Her problems were so insignificant in the grand scheme of things and would probably be forgotten by next week. But today was just too much, it weighed so heavily and she felt so alone in the world. 

A call wouldn’t hurt now, would it? Just to hear their voices. That would cheer her up. 

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, Vergil. So..uh.. How are things?’

There was no reply, at least not right away. She could hear Dante in the background asking who was on the phone.

‘What’s wrong?’ Vergil asked, clearly concerned. 

‘What? Nothing! I was just wondering what you guys were up to, that’s all,’ Lucretia replied far too fast to ward off suspicion and tried to swallow the sniffles down. 

‘We’re coming over.’

‘Wait, what? Wait a minute, you don’t have to-’

And he hung up. Great. Bloody idiots. She tried calling again but there was no answer. For fuck’s sake, they really didn’t need to do this. The call was fine. Was she panicking? No she wasn’t. There was no reason to panic. She would just go about as normal and tell them that everything was fine.

The wait was short before she was alerted to their arrival by the pounding on the door. She took a deep breath to compose herself and let them in before they break down the door. 

‘You didn’t have to come over,’ she pouted at her brothers and crossed her arms.

‘Yes we do. I brought pizza!’ Dante just wade through her and immediately made himself at home despite her protests.

‘You let him bring pizza?’ She turned to Vergil who rolled his eyes.

‘I didn’t exactly have the time or the patience to deal with that. There are more important matters.’

‘I’m fine. You two are just panicking. Again.’

‘I wasn’t wrong last time now, was I?’

‘Hey, let’s watch this while we eat!’ Dante interjected, waving around a copy of the Lion King that he dug out of the cupboard. 

‘You took that with you?’ Vergil smiled.

‘Of course I did. I didn’t want it to get lost. It was our favourite.’

And about the only thing that was able to keep the unruly twins and their sister still for exactly eighty-eight minutes at the same time when they were very young. 

‘You are also avoiding the subject.’

‘And you are being very insistent and annoying,’ her pout deepened. She was trying to act all tough at Vergil, but her lips quivered as the sniffles fought its way back again. Before she knew it, her eyes felt hot and she looked away, ashamed. 

Vergil sighed, gently brushed hair away from his sister’s face and wrapped his arms around her. That was when the levee broke and floods of tears poured down her face. 

‘I had a really bad week. I don’t know what it is, but it had just been so bad,’ she sniffled as she removed her glasses and let her brother hug her.

‘Why didn’t you just say so?’

‘I don’t know. It just seems so silly. I shouldn’t be bothered by it, but I’m just.. I don’t know,’ she started to choke on her words and just gave up speaking altogether.

Turned out being an idiot just runs in the family.

‘Well, we’re here now. We can eat pizza, watch the Lion King, and you can complain all about it if you want,’ it was Dante’s voice. His hand was ruffling her hair as he loved to do.

‘Hey, stop messing with my hair!’ She made a feeble attempt to swat his hand away, which only led him to make more of a mess of her hair.

‘Come on! It’ll make you feel better, I promise,’ Dante grinned.

Vergil grimaced. ‘You did wash your hand before you did that, right?’

‘What! I just washed my hair yesterday, you idiot!’ Lucretia croaked, still sniffling in between. 

‘It’s fine! Just wash it again later or something,’ Dante shrugged, blissfully dismissive of his crimes. 

‘We will deal with your disgusting habits even if I have to beat it out of you, Dante, but that is for later,’ Vergil narrowed his eyes at his twin brother who just waved the threat off.

‘Whatever, man. Rather be disgusting than sickeningly uptight any day!’ Dante left and settled himself on the sofa, picking up another slice of pizza.

‘There’s some zaru soba in the fridge if you’d like? I’m not up for Dante’s pizza regret tonight for sure,’ Lucretia wiped tears from her eyes. There was a large stain on her brother’s shirt from her crying, but he didn’t seem to mind.

‘I’d love that, thank you,’ Vergil smiled as she meekly led them to the small kitchen.

‘Also some tea, too. I only have earl grey, though.’

‘Tea? I thought you didn’t care much for tea.’

‘I just thought it’s good to have some around, you know? Just in case.’

‘Right,’ Vergil’s smile widened and he couldn’t help laughing a little while watching Lucretia wipe down her hair where Dante had touched. 

‘You want coffee, Dante?’ Lucretia shouted.

‘Yes, please!’ The pizza monster replied.

‘Please don’t give him caffeine,’ Vergil groaned.

‘Shush. I have decaf.’

‘Good.’ 

‘I’m going to finish eating by the time you two are done. Come on, hurry up,’ Dante relocated to the kitchen counter after becoming tired of waiting for his siblings to join him, with pizza in tow of course. 

‘We can just eat here and have dessert while we watch the film instead,’ Lucretia suggested.

‘Dessert? What do you have?’Dante immediately perked up. 

‘Some strawberries and nutella. I have cream, too, but you’re getting nothing.’

‘What!? Why?’

‘Not after you just rubbed pizza into my hair, jerk,’ she stuck her tongue out at Dante.

‘Oh come on! It’s not even that bad and I _did_ wipe my hand before I touched your hair.’ 

‘Liar.’

‘Vergil, help me out here!’Dante turned to his brother, but to no avail.

‘No. Consider it penance for stealing mine last time.’

‘Heh, I’ll just have to steal some more then!’

‘What?’ Vergil glowered, ready to pounce if necessary.

‘Oi! The both of you! No fighting in my flat, please,’ Lucretia stepped in between them and stared them down. The both of them pouted, but they did relent and sulked for a bit.

Of course she didn’t leave Dante out for dessert in the end. She just made him ask for it very nicely after a good vent about her horrible week. They turned the lights off and the volume up, huddled together on the sofa just like when they were kids. Lucretia always cry when Simba discovered his father after the stampede and that was always when the both of them would scoot closer so they could hug her. Eventually they’d fall asleep and tonight was no exception. 

  
She was right, though. The call really wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally she was named Beatrice because I played DMC1 way after DMC3, but I changed it because I didn't want her confused with Trish who I adore.


End file.
